


The Umbrella at the End of Our World

by ZXA



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZXA/pseuds/ZXA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ElfAlf fic based on the vocaloid song World's End Umbrella!! This was actually the first one I started writing, but I stopped it briefly to work on my other fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Umbrella at the End of Our World

_My name is Alf Parkinton._  
Together with my best friend who I've known since childhood, Elf November and numerous other townspeople, I live under a giant umbrella, making everything dark and shadowed. The umbrella shelters us. Protects us. But sometimes there are leaks. Rain; it is commonplace.   
  
_My name is Alf Parkinton._ I will follow Elf November to the end of the world. I will protect him from all that is bad, much like the umbrella above our heads. He wishes to see a world only viewed in story books. A world of light, with a beautiful landscape. I will follow him to that world. I will follow him...  
  
\- - -

  
  
"Alf." A grip was felt on the blonde's shoulders, tightly done but only shaking him lightly. "Alf. _**Wake up**_."

" ** _Mm?_** " I noised, blinking my eyes open to look into the other's. "... **Elf?** What is it?"

"I want to do it today. _I want to reach the top of the umbrella._ Lookit me, they aren't gonna _**stop**_ us."

"Elf... **_Please_**. Go back to sleep. It's too early for this."

The brunette pouted, folding his arms; but seeing his friend drift back off into a peaceful rest, wandered over to the other room to get some rest himself. Ugh. It was frustrating. Did Alf take it as a joke?

\--

Mmn, it was... approximately five in the morning.

I hadn't gotten too much rest last night, because Elf had tried to wake me up at 1 AM, but... ah, well. I'd gotten 8 hours, even if they weren't consecutive.

It was about time we went to work. I looked around for Elf, as he didn't seem to be in his room--

"Good **_morniiiing_** Alf~" I heard from the kitchen. Ah.

"What are you doing up? Normally I have to _wake_ you."

"Didn't I tell you? Today's the day. We're going to the top."

Oh-- "Elf. Are you **crazy**?"

"We're two relatively unknown people. Why would they **care**?"

" _It's not that_." Hmph, I wasn't sure it was safe.

"But-- I wanna see the other **_world_**..."

".... Fine. _We can go_." I placed a hand on his head, ruffling his hair. After all, I... he was my best friend, right? I'd follow him to the ends of the earth.

 

_And so began our journey_.

Our journey to _the end of the world_ \--   
At the end of the _**world**_ \--   
_the world's end umbrella._


End file.
